


Captain! O Captain!

by MissMoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren is jacking it to thoughts of Levi, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly canon except for the dirty bits, Nineteen year old Eren is still pining for Levi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Eren Jaeger is unstoppable. He’s told Hange as much and her best comeback was to call him a pervert. Yeah. He's a pervert alright.





	Captain! O Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: This takes place post-Chapter 100 or so in the manga, so if you haven’t read from that point onward or are anime-only and don’t want spoilers, don’t read this drabble!

He held the power of three titans now: the Attack Titan, the Founding Titan, and the War Hammer Titan. He was invincible. It was almost obscene, especially with those ripped abs and that impressive manbun. Eren stared into the mirror of his basement cell, his human soul relegated to scrubbing floors and wiping window panes while the memories of three other souls clamored for satisfaction.

“I can get out of here anytime I want,” he told Hange. “And good fucking luck trying to kill me or Zeke. You can’t do either.” His old self would have never said such a thing. His old self had been too timid, too insecure, too polite to tell Hange that he was bored to death with her endless ramblings about titans. That was his fifteen-year-old self, that pathetic, wide-eyed, naïve fool. He was nineteen now, and he wasn’t a fool any longer. He _knew_ things, things that even Hange didn’t know.

Everything had gone to shit. He had defied the Survey Corps, what was left of it, gone to Marley and killed that Willie Tybur, along with countless other people, soldiers and civilians alike: men, women, children. He had stolen the War Hammer Titan for himself, and spared the life of Reiner. Reiner, who wanted nothing but to fucking die, the poor bastard. When he had made it onto the airship, Eren had been welcomed by Armin’s look of self-flagellating regret, then been kicked in the face by Levi. That was the good part. The bad part was…Connie telling them that sweet silly Sasha was dead, dead because of him…then being led to his jail cell upon return to Paradis, hands bound like a common criminal…Historia pregnant despite everything. What a clusterfuck of a joke! They hadn’t let him speak to his half-brother, separated the two of them as soon as they had set foot on land. Whatever. That was just a minor delay. In the meantime, he’d sit tight. And, now that Hange had finally left him in solitary peace, he’d let his human brain set aside the dust mop and handkerchief.

Eren turned away from the mirror above the sink and laid down on the bare cot against the wall of his cell. He stared up at the cobweb in the corner of the ceiling and thought, “Heichou would have a conniption if he saw that.” A grin slowly spread across his lips, curling them up at the corners. It had been ages since he had last smiled. Shit. There had been nothing to smile about, just misery and loneliness and…Levi kicking him in the face. It had hurt, both the first time—when he had been shackled and put on his knees in front of all those people judging him—and the last time aboard the blimp, and each time it had been Levi who had inflicted the pain…such glorious pain. Every time he thought of Levi, it hurt. Every time he thought of Levi, his heart ached with longing. His captain had treated him with disdain, with coldness, with kindness, too. His captain had stomped on his face, stomped on all the bone-deep ardor and lust he felt for him but could never express openly. If he had dared to ever say something as embarrassing as, “I love you,” Levi would have laughed in derision…if his captain were even capable of laughing. And yet, if it meant he could hear Levi laugh for once, even if it were _at_ him, he would do it, abase himself in such a humiliating way, say those three words that would make Levi disrespect him forever.

Ah! What was the use? He was so powerful—able to lift ships onto his titan shoulders—yet he was utterly powerless to win the love of a man so much smaller than himself. Yes, his captain was small, but Levi could and did easily crush him to smithereens with just one disapproving look, one word uttered without warmth, one blank-eyed stare before he turned his back on him.

“See me!” Eren wanted to shout. “Tell me you know! Don’t make me _say it_.”

So this is what he was reduced to doing: perving over his captain in secret. Eren lay on his cot, palming his cock through his trousers, eyes shut now, conjuring up Levi’s face, those steely grey irises that gave nothing away. He let out a heated exhale of breath, licked his lips, let his mind roam free. In his waking dreams, Levi would smile at him, beckon him with bedroom eyes, undress for him, then recline on the mattress with his legs spread, an irresistable invitation.

“Come here, Eren. I know what you want. Come take it.”

That is what Levi would say to him in his wildest fantasies. And Eren would strip out of his own clothes, pausing for just a teasing moment before he lowered his own trousers, let them fall in a messy heap by his ankles before he kicked them away. Levi’s lips would part with arousal, with eagerness, the tip of his pink tongue just barely visible. Yessss. In his fevered imagination, Levi would welcome his kisses, moan when Eren would bite into his shoulder, suck at his nipples. And when Eren finally put Levi's cock into his mouth, Levi would arch his back and buck into him. He would _show_ him how much he wanted him.

“Eren!” Levi would say. “I’m all yours!”

So good. Eren unzipped his trousers and took out his cock, licked his palm and stroked himself with steady pressure. He could hear him, his captain, panting for him, then gasping and whimpering as he pushed inside him, sinking himself into all that tight heat, then pounding him until Levi was screaming his name. No, _sobbing_ his name through tears shed onto the sheets because Eren would show him no mercy. He would tear him apart, his captain, rip him to shreds for all the rejection he had had to endure, destroy him so that there would be nothing left of him.

“No one else will ever have you,” Eren would whisper into Levi’s ear. “You are mine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Isayama has in store for Eren or Levi, but I thought I'd write a little drabble for what's going on currently in the manga, with a tiny dose of smut thrown in.


End file.
